


Fright Night

by amandasaitou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Het and Slash, M/M, Other, Red Romance, fright night inspired, very sexy Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasaitou/pseuds/amandasaitou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has his apparent ordinary life turned upside down when a new neighbor arrives. Dark Snarry. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Night

I - AWAKENING

This happened a long while ago, and started in a very ordinary Friday night, in a moon much like the one of today.  
The place was called Godric's Hollow, a village full of wizards houses, and in a specific street, actually, the most boring of the whole village, lived a young man called Harry Potter.  
Being an orphan, Harry lived alone in the two story house that their parents had left him, and despite the loneliness, he believed he lived a good life.   
Sometimes, though, there was some company. In the aforementioned night, for example, Harry had the company of his girlfriend Ginny, with whom he was snogging in his room, while the TV showed an old horror movie. Not a very romantic display, but Harry was not really a very romantic type. Or so he liked to believe.  
It was sudden, a strident car sound and a scream made the couple stop.  
"Bloody hell" Harry groaned, pushing Ginny aside.  
"I think it was only the TV, Harry."  
Standing up, Harry went to his window and looked outside. The car noise had come from his neighbor house; so, finally, someone was moving in there. That house, Harry remembered, was said to be haunted. Its last inhabitant had been a dark wizard called Thomas Riddle, and since his demise, it had remained empty.   
His godfather had told him that a foreign wizard had bought the house years ago, but mysteriously, he'd never come to take possession of the house. Some people still insisted that strange noises and screams could be heard there, but Harry used to just brush it aside as some silly old fashioned superstition.   
Ghosts and whatever weird creatures had inhabited the world had been banished long ago, and became just awkward fairy tales to scare children and non wizards. But not Harry Potter, that was for sure.  
However, Harry had to admit, watching three men moving in into an old house in the dead of the night in such a surreptitiously way was strange; one of the men seemed to sense being watched, and looked at Harry’s direction. The young man couldn’t discern much in the dark, and the slight pain in his forehead that came soon afterwards had Harry brushing it aside and returning his attention to the TV. Probably, he thought, someone wanted to take some opportunity of the house's bad fame and win some money on it, making it some scary house attraction.  
"So" Ginny asked, "what’s all the fuzz, Harry?"  
"Just some new neighbors, I guess." In the screen a man with white beard and glassy blue eyes announced next week movie on Fright Night show. "Look, isn't that TV guy you like watching?"  
The girl's attention was dragged fully to the man on the screen while Harry, curiously enough for a non superstitious person, side glanced again through the window, as more boxes were taken inside the house.  
**  
When Harry returned from school a day later, sunlight was already gone. He’d got lost in the school library researching some papers, and being sincere enough with himself, he had no actual need to return home so soon. There was no one awaiting for him there anyway.  
As he approached his doorstep, though, his thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Sprout, a tiny gentle old lady, one of the very few neighbors Harry would allow proximity to him. “Hey, Harry, come here, dear boy.”  
Harry only them noticed she was talking to a man he’d never seen before. “This is Harry Potter, Severus, our dear golden boy.” Harry flinched at the use of such nickname, and as he turned to shake hands with the stranger, he noticed deep dark eyes scanning him intensely.  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I am Severus Snape.”  
Something inside Harry churned at the sound of the velvet voice. The man seemed to gaze through him with those eyes, as if digging into his mind in search of something. Snape should be in his forties, black long locks arranged in a stylish ponytail, a lost bang hiding part of his pale face, but never his eyes. Dressed in a dark green shirt and tight black pants, the man was dressed to kill.   
Realizing he was still holding the other’s hand, Harry, blushing slightly, let go of it. Snape had an amused expression on his face. “Hum, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Snape.”  
The man smiled a charming wicked smile. “Oh, please, just Severus. After all, I’m going to leave right next to you, neighbor.”  
Mrs. Sprout explained further. “Severus has just moved to the house next door to yours, Harry. Isn’t it great? I was just explaining to him the story of that house, but Severus here is a brave sort of fellow.”  
The old lady was indeed impressed with the new village addition. As, Harry noticed, were every and all females passing by in their street at that moment. The girls beamed at his sight. The man, however, didn't see or pretended he didn't see anything.   
“Aren’t these superstitious tales so interesting, Harry?” That, the disturbing smile that never left his face. “I think, however, that it’s only good for scaring small children and muggles. Don’t you think?”  
“Y-yes, I guess so. I…I have to go, if you excuse me.” Harry felt some urgency in getting away from that man, though he couldn’t point any reasonable motive for that.   
Mrs. Sprout smiled and Snape still eyed him amused. “Hope to see you around more times, Harry.”   
“Yeah, hum, sure.”   
“I hope you be understanding of young Harry, Severus. He may seem a little odd sometimes, but he’s a very fine boy, you’ll see. Much like his parents.”  
Severus nodded in agreement. “And I’m sure you could tell me about Harry too, Mrs. Sprout, while having some tea?”  
The old lady smiled largely at the rare opportunity of a good company to listen to her stories.  
**  
It had been a week since the new neighbor had moved in. Harry had had many opportunities to meet him; his intuition, though, the same one that had made him fly away from the man in their first contact, did the same every time he spotted Snape around.   
And it happened every day, it seemed; Harry would arrive from school or from Ginny’s house around night, and there was Snape, fixing his car for the tenth time, or gardening – Mrs. Sprout had told Harry that Snape cultivate rare herbs as pastime. At seeing Harry, he would wave and yell a ‘hello, Harry’ so intimately that even the girls of the neighborhood watched him enviously. But Snape never forced approximation, for what Harry was grateful.  
Perhaps were the girls that dropped by his doorstep every other night; if he had such beautiful women running after him, why he’d bother with a weirdo like Harry. When this thought crossed Harry’s mind he’d felt mortified by the many implications it could arise. Still, he’d thought about it.   
Strange and curious to Harry was, in fact, that Snape was never to be seen during the day, not even to leave his house for work. Mrs. Sprout (and always her) had informed Harry that Snape was some kind of writer, although both agreed at the time that they’d never heard of any writer with that name.   
One night, however, something different happened. Harry had spent the afternoon studying with his two (and actually only) best friends, Ron – Ginny’s brother – and Hermione at Ron’s house. As he left it was already about ten at night, and he’d barely walked a block away when a familiar voice startled him.  
“You know, it’s dangerous to walk alone at night these days.” Turning around, Harry saw Snape leaning against a tree, arms crossed and a smug smile plastered in his face. It could be the moonlight, but the man seemed even paler than usual. “Hello!”  
“What-?” Harry frowned, but seeing Snape eyed him as if expecting him to say more, he tried to recompose himself. “Huh, hello, Severus. You – you scared me.”  
“I apologize, Harry,” he said, as he uncrossed his arms and walked in Harry’s direction. “I’d just finished an appointment when I saw you leaving that house, and then I thought how good it would be to have some company in the way back home. Especially yours.”  
Harry felt that old apprehension returning. “Oh, okay, we – we can go together, yes.”   
Snape’s smile widened. “Wonderful!”  
They walked side by side in silence for some time, Harry feeling extremely awkward towards him; Snape was far taller than him, and far more attractive too, almost intimidating. He could feel the man’s eyes on him most of the time, and before he exploded from nervousness, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
“You meant the disappearances, didn’t you?”   
Snape’s frowned. “Disappearances?”  
“People have been missing these days, especially at night. Haven’t you heard?”   
“I have.” Harry looked at him and saw his companion seemed thoughtful before he continued. “You know, Harry, life isn’t very fair. Darkness spreads from everywhere, and we never know when it’ll knock on our door.”   
Harry frowned. “I prefer to believe we have to keep fighting darkness till the end; maybe darkness indeed is everywhere and life isn’t that fair, but I believe the good will win in the end, always.”  
Snape now seemed very serious. “That’s a very naïve way of thinking, Harry.”  
They’d reached Harry’s house by them, and the young man mirrored Snape’s seriousness. “Maybe it’s the only way I know to struggle against this darkness, Severus. Someone has to, right?”   
Snape remained serious, even a little cold. “Perhaps.”   
Harry didn’t know why, but Snape accompanied him until they reached his doorstep. They stood each facing the other, Harry fidgeting from one foot to the other, while Snape just stared at him.   
“Huh, well, we arrived.” Now, Harry thought, great stupid line!  
“Indeed.” The older man smirked, Harry’s stomach churned, and he next froze, as he felt a pair of strong arms enlace his waist, pulling him closer, until their noses were touching. “I love your eyes, you know that? Only once I’ve seen such beautiful green.”  
Harry laughed nervously, placing his hands against Snape’s chest to stop him from advancing. “Severus, huh, I think you’re mistaken…”  
“But your eyes are truly beautiful!” Ignoring Harry’s hands, Snape began to nudge Harry’s face and hair with his nose affectionately, his body inching terribly closer to Harry’s, who tried to push him aside again.  
“Severus, what are you - ” Harry gulped as Snape pressed their lower parts together, and he could feel a very evident erection against his stomach. Snape’s mouth was working his way towards Harry’s jaw, seductively placing soft kisses and nibbling the soft skin.   
“We are snogging, Harry" Snape said, before taking Harry's mouth in a deep kiss. Harry felt hands exploring him slowly, while being pulled closer and closer to the other's body. He was being ravished at his house's door, openly for everyone to see, and strangely enough, he couldn’t react at all.  
Perhaps for sensing the unresponsive man in his arms, Snape abruptly broke the kiss, studying Harry intently, the green eyes of the young man staring at him in a mix of fear and some unknown feeling. Changing tactics, Snape touched Harry’s lips softly, his tongue caressing and probing, until he felt Harry slightly relax in his arms, shyly responding to him at last.  
When the kiss was once again interrupted, Snape surprised Harry by kissing his forehead, whispering a ‘good night’, leaving him there, stunned…  
**  
The next day, Harry was so absent minded that his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger drowned with questions from them during their lunchtime at University.   
Upon their insisting, Harry told them about Snape, his strange way of life and behavior, everything, just keeping a good part of their ‘intimate’ moment aside. He couldn’t digest last night even to himself, his neighbor’s body and lips all still too vivid.   
"Blimey, man, this is so very awkward!" Ron mumbled while still chewing on his sandwich. “Did he truly bite you? Ginny won’t be too happy about it, man.”  
Hermione kicked Ron’s leg. “She won’t because we promised Harry to keep it a secret!”  
“Right, right, but I still it sucks.”  
Hermione turned to Harry, pensive. "Harry, that is a haunted house, isn't it? Do you think he has something to do with dark magic?"  
"I couldn't sense any magical trace in him, Hermione. But he said something about darkness being stronger than good, and called me naïve. And his skin – it’s cold as ice.”  
Ron seemed thoughtful, and as both Hermione and Harry kept on sharing their hypothesis, a very frightening possibility came to mind. "What if he's a vampire?"  
Harry and Hermione froze and stared in shock at Ron. "Ron, vampires don't exist, you know that."  
"But they existed once, didn't they? Filch said-"  
Hermione interrupted him. "They might have existed centuries ago, Ron. How come they would just pop up here from nowhere now?"  
"People have been disappearing around here, you saw the news."  
"Yes, Ron, but still -"  
"Whatever thing Snape is, Hermione, I think Ron has a point. He even became colder when I mentioned the disappearances. He’s never seen during the day. He is pale and seems to read my mind.”  
Hermione sighed. "Well, we can help you investigating him, Harry."  
“We? Come on, Hermione, if this guy is really a vampire, we must some vampire hunter, like in those movies at Fright Night.”  
“If you come over, Ginny will too, and then you three may be in danger. I don’t want that, Hermione.”  
The smart girl smiled. “Let’s make a deal then. We spend some days at your house, and if something strange happens, we call for more help. If not, then it’s just that you have a stalker neighbor and you’re more likely to call the police. Is that okay?  
Harry thought for a moment before answering. “Okay, then, that’s a good deal.”  
Ron paled. "Oh, blimey!"  
***  
Hermione had then invented a "game nights" at Harry's house, so that they would go there and keep an eye at Snape. Harry had a hard time explaining to Ginny what was going on, and although she truly didn't believe there was a vampire next door, she decided to take part in the spying.   
It took just two days for the three finally meet said neighbor. As they all sat and talked by Harry’s doorstep at night, Snape and two other men left the house, and as the dark haired man spotted them, he whispered something to the other two, and they changed their course to their direction.   
Hermione elbowed Harry, who was still too lost on himself to notice their approaching. “Look, Harry, they’re coming here.”  
“Huh? Oh, my…” Harry paled with a strange fear, but at the same time, he was mesmerized by what he saw. Yes, there were two men accompanying Snape, but his eyes, in fact, couldn’t look elsewhere other than Snape. He was dressed in black tank top and workman large pants, which contrasted sensually with his almost ghostly white pale skin. His long dark hair fell over his nude shoulders and the same smile Harry had seen before started to grace his face. He felt mortified in admitting how hot his neighbor looked like.  
“Night, Harry. I’m glad to see you again.”   
The velvet voice made him snap out of his trance. “Oh, hello Severus. It’s – it’s good to see you again too.” They shook hands, but Harry noticed, blushing slightly, that Snape’s hands lingered a little longer than necessary on his. The memories of the night they kissed threatened to surface.   
“These, Harry, are Lucius and Draco Malfoy, some old friends of mine.” Only then Harry truly noticed the men. They were taller than him, as Snape was, but possessed an air of superiority, specially the older one. Platinum blonde hair and weird grey blue eyes let anyone recognize they should be father and son. Harry extended his hand amicably, but only Draco took it. He noticed, to his utter dismay, that the girls beamed on them, but once again, just Draco seemed to return the attention.   
Harry tried to remain polite at their rudeness. “And these are my girlfriend Ginny, my friend Hermione and my friend Ron.” The youths merely waved a shy hello in their direction. Then Harry blurted out some of his worse ideas, as he thought afterwards. “We were just talking, would you like to join us?”  
To Harry’s surprise, it was Lucius who spoke out. “As much as it would give us great pleasure, Mr. Potter, my son and I must return urgently to our home, as we have some business to attend to.” It was a dandified speech, as much as the elegant fake smile he gave them after it.   
“But uncle Severus here must invite you to dine with us next time we come, mustn’t you?” Draco smirked petulantly both at them and his ‘uncle’, studying the girls up and down with disturbing very predatory eyes. “I myself will make sure it is an unforgettable night.” His smile, different from his father’s, was more similar to the one Severus gave Harry, but still creepy.  
“I’d love to sit and chat with you and your friends, Harry, but I too have some business to deal with. Most unfortunately.” Snape then inched closer, grabbing Harry’s hair into one hand and kissing his cheek briefly, leaving with the other two back to the car parked in front of his house. It had happened so fast Harry had barely time to register or react to the kiss.   
“Harry, that was so abusive bold!” It was Hermione, recovering from her enthralled state. “The man kissed you in front of all of us.”  
Ron was wide eyed. “Man, all this was surreal! I felt like I was daydreaming all the while they were here. And you saw those two? What kind of people are they?”  
“They were angels, weren’t they, Harry?” Ginny was still mesmerized by them.   
“Dangerous angels, that’s what I say” Hermione filled in. “I smell trouble.”  
“Blimey, Harry, they were so pale, like those dead corpses at the cemetery.”  
Hermione looked in their direction again, then back at Snape’s house, and seemed thoughtful for a moment. “Harry, I think that maybe, just maybe, you and Ron might be right. Harry??”  
Her friend was still watching Snape; the other two had already left in an expensive car, and Snape was returning home. Before he entered, though, Snape turned to Harry again, and Hermione noticed, quite shocked, that at that moment both seemed intending to go for each other again; Snape hesitating and then breaking the spell, entering once and for all in his house.   
In all those years she’d known Harry, she’d never seen anyone who could imprint such a strong spell on Harry like that without even using magic. Not even Ginny, his girlfriend for ages and golden girl of the wizard world. “Harry, are you okay?” She placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.   
“Huh? Yes, Hermione, I’m okay. It was just that…”  
“Harry! They’re vampires!” she blurted out to make her friends snap at once from the trance, especially Harry.  
"Oh, please, Hermione, now you too? For me they seemed okay." Ginny was still under their spell, apparently.  
"Ron, you were the first to say Snape was a vampire back at school, don’t make that face. But it's with you I'm worried, Harry. The way he looked at you..." Hermione said with obvious concern.  
Harry turned to her, forcing a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, Hermione. Let's get back inside."

***  
Harry could hear a familiar voice calling out for him as the door spread open. It touched his soul and his heart, like music to his ears. The house was dark, but despite it, Harry knew exactly where to go.   
He arrived at a large room, devoid of light as the others, lit by enchanted candles. Its walls were covered in green emerald inscriptions Harry couldn’t understand, and similar green satin curtains. A plushy carpet covered the floor, and just then Harry noticed he was shoeless.   
“I’m glad you came, Harry. It was about time.” It was Snape, and he stop dead in his track. The older man looked at him as if he were the most special thing in the whole world, and at the same time, like a predator. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time, brat.”  
The man was stunning, with nothing but dark robes covering his pale skin, shoulders sensually showing, hair spread all over, those dark eyes penetrating his soul. He opened his arms, inviting Harry to come closer, but Harry resisted. “What do you want with me?”  
Snape smiled, and Harry froze. It was the same smile as before, but adorned by piercing white fangs that shined in the dim light. “Oh, don’t make that face, as one of those commoners, Harry. No, you’re way too much more special than any of them.”  
Harry placed a hand on his forehead, touching an old scar that started burning all of a sudden. He noticed, surprised, that Snape’s smile faded a little at that. “I’m like everyone else, Snape. Or should I say” he emphasized with distaste, “vampire!”   
In one second Snape was at him, being not so kind this time. “Vampire, yes, Harry Potter. I am a vampire, and I will drink of every and single person you know, until you come to me.” His eyes were cold this time, menacing, still, Harry’s courage didn’t falter.   
“You’ll have to kill me before I let you touch them.”  
Snape sighed then, assuming a more tired countenance. “Stubborn brat.” When Snape forced his head to the side, Harry concentrated to use his magic, thinking he was going to be bitten, but to his astonishment, the other kissed him full in the lips instead.   
Harry’s magic started to circle both of them, but he felt it different. And boy, he was really enjoying being kissed like that, with fury and passion, so much, he soon felt himself kissing back in the same way.  
Snape broke the kiss and stared at Harry with the same fury and passion of the kiss. He tasted blood, Snape’s mouth bruised and bleeding. “My blood, Harry. Like the taste?”  
Harry snapped and felt dreadful, running away from the house as fast as he could, Snape’s cold laughter echoing like venom in his ears…  
Harry awoke with a start, sweat covering his face and clothes. It had been another dream with his supposed to be vampire-neighbor. Hermione, on her turn on spying at Snape’s house, and seeing Harry was awake, motioned him to come near his window.   
“See, Harry, Snape is going out again, with another girl.”  
Harry watched as Snape opened the car door to a beautiful blonde, and something in his stomach churned. He shook his head, trying to forget his dream. “We have to know where he’s going, Hermione.”  
The girl stared at him in disbelief. “You’re not planning anything stupid, are you?”  
“We need to find out, Hermione. I’ll follow them.”   
“I’ll go with you, then.”   
“No, Hermione, it’s too dangerous. And if I don’t return, at least you’ll have an idea who’s got me, huh?” Harry tried to conceal his fear through a (fake) reassuring smile, as he waved a ‘bye’ and ran for the garage to get his old motorcycle.   
***  
Snape had stopped at a cheap but neat hotel away from the village, and picked up a room for him and the girl. Harry had brought an ancient gift from his parents with him, an invisibility cloak, and he’d put that on to follow the couple.   
The girl was already heavily drunk, giggling and laughing out loud, and Snape merely dragged her to the room, sounding already bored. He even didn’t mind closing the door entirely, so Harry managed to peek at them.  
Snape attacked the girl with passion, forcing her to show her neck to him. It was then that Harry’s breath faltered, as he saw the same piercing fangs he’d seen in his dreams, and knew what was to come next. But the moment his heart almost stopped was just after it, as Snape smiled slyly in his direction, as if Harry were not invisible at all, before sinking his teeth into the girl’s neck.   
The vampire drank with indecent satisfaction from the girl, draining her life before Harry’s eyes. Anger started to rise in him, his magic flowing with more force, and without thinking he advanced on Snape, leaving his disguise behind.   
The door was thrown away with the impact of the energy blow sending both Snape and his dying victim crashing against the wall. “Leave her, you bastard.” Harry send another blow against Snape, but the man, astonishing Harry even more, warded off the blow and send it back against him.   
Harry crashed against the opposite wall, and before he could react, Snape was already lifting him by the neck, exposing his sharp teeth menacingly. “Or are you going to do what, brat? Huh?” His grip on Harry’s neck was tightly painful. “Oh, you’re surprised! A vampire that not only exists, but also uses magic.” He brought Harry to his stature, so they were face to face. “Why couldn’t you leave me alone, huh? Stupid brat.”  
He threw Harry across the room as if he were a rag doll, and then summoned him back to him through magic. “You are way too stupid, indeed.” He forced Harry’s head to the side, having a good view of his neck. “What should I do with you now, huh?” Harry stiffened as he felt the fangs caressing his neck, and closed his eyes, trying to summon his magic again.  
His answer was Snape forcing Harry to face him again. “Don’t be a fool, Harry, I can break you neck much before any magic tricks of yours.” He tightened the pressure on Harry's neck to emphasize his threat. “Now we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Harry was thrown against the wall again, and blood started pouring from his head in droplets.  
Snape came walking in his direction, slow and sensual steps, the perfect predator. “Harry, Harry, there are so many things you don’t know yet.” He jumped over the fallen boy, the broad body overpowering the younger one, so close Harry could smell the metallic smell of blood from his attacker’s mouth. “You should remember your friends, such delectable walking food, aren’t they?” Snape smelled Harry slowly and teasingly. “Though they don’t sound as delectable as you.”  
“Get - get out of me!” Harry tried to push the man out of him, but his arms were too damaged from the impact. “  
Snape eyed him seriously, then smiled devilishly at him. “Good night, Harry!”   
Harry had barely time to register a slight pressure behind his head, and then the whole world went black.  
“You’re a lucky boy, brat.”  
***  
Alb Dumbledore lived a calm ordinary life for a retired wizard like him. He hosted a TV show about the supernatural, a theme he’d always appreciated since his childhood, read his ancient and esteemed old books, walked around his garden every day, and had no important responsibilities, what he considered a true blessing.  
Past days had already consumed all and every responsibilities a single wizard could endure in a life.  
He was used to receiving all sorts of strange mails and phone messages from his fans, most of them had the trash basket as certain destiny, others he used to amuse himself with when he was in good spirits for being amused, but none, in fact, had something to add to his peaceful life.   
“Good morning, Fawkes. How are doing today, my friend?”   
A blue flame emerged from the depths of the private lake, magnanimous and cheerful, wings stirring wildly against the blazing sun. A phoenix of sorts, something that Alb new shouldn’t exist in his world. She did, however, and her name was Fawkes.   
After her usual morning exhibition, she landed on his left wrist, eyeing her human friend as another human would, or even perhaps, Alb wondered, with a lot more loyalty and wisdom.   
"It's good to see you too. Ready for our morning jamboree?"  
As if answering, the bird emitted a shrieking sound, and erupted in a childlike flight throughout the garden. Alb observed the scene with amusement. Fawkes was like the child he'd never had, and he thanked whoever managed the magic in the Universe for granting him with such exquisite wonder.   
"Very good flight, my dear, very good!"  
Sitting in his favorite chair, Alb grabbed a stack of messages left over his table, and started rummaging through them. All more of the same, until one name called his attention. It had been yesterday, a phone call from Harry Potter, from Godric's Hollow. Alb read the message carefully, almost in disbelief, a hand scratching his white beard.   
The note talked about a vampire neighbor, who could use magic, how his friends were in danger, etc, etc, etc... The old man frowned in disbelief, as so much nonsense together. However, later on, when he discarded the messages, only one stayed behind - the one from Harry Potter.  
***  
After the incident in the hotel with Snape, Ron had suggested he contacted Alb Dumbledore, the guy from Fright Night, a freakish supernatural – horror TV program that he loved to watch since he was a boy.   
At first Harry and Hermione had laughed at the idea. After some research, however, Hermione had found out that the man had been a true expert in the supernatural in his young days; Ginny, albeit still in disbelief on the whole vampire thing, used her influence to get Alb’s personal phone number and address with a friend from another friend (she wasn’t a golden girl for nothing, after all); and then, Harry had called the man.   
All his hopes, though, soon became frustration as the man never answered any of his messages, despite his growing desperation.   
It was true Snape has left him alone for a while, but not so true for his friends. They weren’t allowed anywhere’s near Harry house during the nights, so they had to drop by only in daylight, and even in those days, Harry could sense someone watching them, probably Snape.  
Disappearances around the village had raised in last days, so the police force had started to investigate the neighborhood, though, mysteriously, they never bothered to stop by Snape’s house. The only time he’d seen the officers talking to his neighbor, they were all chatting and laughing like old good friends, and Snape had been cheeky enough to yell a ‘how’d you do, Harry?’ in his direction.  
Things were starting to get ugly, but Harry had no idea how ugly they were going to get.  
***  
He walked through a castle, its stairs moving from one place to another, each time taking the walker to a different direction. The place seemed familiar to Harry, somehow, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember about it.   
The only think he knew was that he had to get to a green room, as there was someone waiting for him, someone so important that couldn’t wait too long. He was eager to meet him, whoever ‘him’ meant.   
When the stairs ended, there seem to be a trail for him to follow. A red liquid trail. His feet took him forward at their own will, despite the dreadful feeling threatening to subdue him. An old dusty door was between him and the one he had to meet.   
It opened with a squeak, and more of the red liquid of the trail poured out from the door. Instinctively, Harry reached out and wet his fingers with it, bringing to his mouth, and tasting it. Its taste was exhilarating.   
“Delicious, isn’t it?”   
Harry’s eyes darted out in the dark room searching for the voice’s owner. “Who’s there?”  
“You must go away, Harry, you’re in danger.” A silhouette could be distinguished, and Harry approached him. “Please, Harry, I don’t want to hurt you.” The voice was strained, suffering.   
His eyes grew wide as he recognized the man in front of him. It was the source of all his present nightmares – Snape. He was not seductive or menacing as Harry used to see him, sinking to the floor, his skin was still pale and the eyes more bloodshot than ever, his mouth twisted in a pained grimace, blood pouring from his fangs.   
“Severus!” The use of the vampire’s first name sounded just as natural in his mouth. He went for the man, desperately, and took him in is arms. “My dear Severus…”  
Dark eyes stared at him pleadingly. “I don’t want to hurt you, but”- Snape extended a hand and caressed Harry’s face – “I want you so very much.”  
And so both entangled each other in a passionate kiss, full of sadness and wanting and so many contradictory feelings. Harry was as desperate for Snape much as Snape was desperate for him.   
Young hands took Snape’s robes and forced them their way down, revealing more of the pale skin, little by little. Harry thought it tantalizing, and his mouth went for it hungrily, nibbling and tasting, savoring the unique flavor of his lover.  
Something inside of him told him to stop, but, oh, he truly couldn’t, it was addicting. Droplets of blood ran through Snape’s skin, and that, plus the tempting moans Snape was emitting awaken in Harry a hunger he’d never felt in whole life.   
Snape’s fangs also caressed and bruised Harry skin, a strange yet darkly affectionate showing. The two together were a portrait of blood lust. And blood, Harry noticed at last, was what covered both of them and the whole castle.  
To Harry’s utter horror, that night he not only woke up sweating and panicked, but worse, also hard and wanting for the man next door…  
***  
As Ron and Ginny bid their farewell to Harry that day after school, they didn’t notice a shadowy figure slyly following them; nor did Harry. The sun was still up, with some dark clouds forewarning a storm to come. And with the sun up, for them, meant vampires away, or so they thought.   
Ron had a golden crucifix hanging on his neck since their discovery, and Ginny remained skeptical, but follow her brother along carrying one too so he would be calmer around her.   
However, in as world of magical and of little religious faith, one could wonder how truly protected they could really be against the dark creatures they wanted to be protected from.   
***  
“Hello there, Harry!”  
His all favorite neighbor was, apparently, fixing something in his car and talking to three beaming young girls Harry barely remember to be his neighbors too. Only Hermione came by his side that day, as Ron and Ginny had left a note saying they’d been stuck at home.   
As much as all the three were beautiful and tempting girls, Snape had addressed him and him alone, but with a darker expression, a sinister gleam in those dark eyes, as if he was the keeper of an important secret.   
And he was stunningly handsome too.  
He approached Harry, leaving his (still breathing and future feast) fan club disappointed behind, nodding briefly at Hermione (and frightening her to the pit), and enveloping Harry into a most intimate embrace. “Missed me, brat?” he asked as licked Harry’s neck lightly.   
The young man huffed and pushed Snape aside, glaring venomously at him. “Stay away from me!”   
Snape laughed. “Harry, Harry, I thought we were…friends. Ain’t we?” He remained in front of Harry, playing with the cloth piece in his hands. “”I was even inviting you to dine with me some day, what do you think? I have very good food.”  
Harry still glared at Snape, not answering him. There were too any people passing by and he wouldn’t dare attack him and Hermione in front of them. Would he?  
Snape smile brightened. “But of course I would, Harry. Quite a feast, huh, so many different flavors, perhaps a little too much for only one. Want to share?”  
“Stop reading my mind.”  
“You asked, I answered, Mr. Potter.”  
They stood face to face for what seemed an eternity, Hermione elbowing her friend to go away, with little success.  
Finally, it was Snape who broke the silence. “You know, Harry, I’ve heard your girly and your silly friend haven’t gone to school today” he said with feigned innocence. “I hope nothing nasty has happened to them.”  
Hermione felt her blood go cold, and Harry, well, Harry went for the man, grabbed him by the neck, his magic already surrounding him. It was an impressive pulse of magic; however, Snape didn’t seem any intimidated by it, still smiling darkly. “Careful, Harry, people may think you’re going crazy again, huh? And I,” he said, placing both hands on Harry’s shoulders in an iron grip, “I might become very, very angry. Things could get, let’s say, bad for your friends.”  
Snape backed away as if nothing had happened. “So, you see, it’ll be great to have you to eat with me some other night, Harry. And,” turning to a stunned Hermione “for your sake, Ms. Granger, I suggest you stay away from my house.” He didn’t smile this time. “Consider yourself lucky.”  
Despite the pain from the memories Snape had just dug out, Harry tried to react. “If you’ve hurt them, I’ll kill you.”  
Snape merely shrugged as he gave his back to Harry, and proceeded to fixing his car. “It’d not be your first killing after all, would it?”  
Before Harry could try anything stupid, Hermione grabbed her friend and hurried him inside of home.  
***  
Something told him that it had been one of his worse ideas.   
His two new fledglings were restless and greedy, specially the female one. He'd fed them more than he ought to, and still, they remained wild in their cages; Snape was sure if he'd let them out, they'd slaughter the whole neighborhood. Not that he cared, particularly, but he surely didn't want to arouse that much of attention.  
As a vampire, it was a wise thing not to attach to anyone or anything, moving frequently from place to place, wherever food was provided, keeping away from people who could cause him trouble.   
As Harry Potter, for that matter. His mind drifted to the young man unwisely frequently, when he should already have killed him, fed from him. One of the reasons for the wild things in his basement, actually, was to drag Harry to him, and make sure to have his claws on him so deeply he wouldn't escape.   
Sighing heavily, after making sure there was any possible way they could escape, he went upstairs. Despite feeling fed, he didn't feel like resting or staying inside, so he went for his car, he'd developed quite a strange addiction to fixing it in last years...  
***  
“And so, my friends, this was the movie for today in Fright Night. Vampires are an ever favorite within my fans, but would they be that adored if they really existed, I wonder?”   
Harry was watching the old man on TV, as if the man was talking to him. Not that he’d ever answered any of the several calls and messages they’d sent him anyways.  
“Blood thirsty lame creatures, eternally hunting and never satiated, living forever alone, divided between a lasting humanity and the darkness bound to consume them. They would be feared, would be hunted, and would be destroyed.”  
Harry saw the old man making a dramatic pause, before continuing. “Now you might be asking me, ‘Alb, if I ever met one of those, would I be able to fight them like the hero in our today movie?’ to which I’d answer you ‘Yes, dear watcher, unless, of course, said vampire possessed magic too.”  
It was Harry’s impression, or had the blue eyes of the old man just…twinkled! “This was another Fright Night with Alb Dumbledore. See you next week.”  
Harry yawned tiredly and looked at Hermione, who’d been watching Snape’s house for hours, and had finally fell asleep over the window ledge. Ron and Ginny had been missing for two days already, but Harry wanted to keep it to themselves, so he'd lied to their family and used some wizardry tricks to make them believe him. He couldn't risk anyone else’s lives.  
Without waking his friend up, Harry stole the binoculars from her hands, taking a look at the house himself.  
There was a faint light coming from Snape's front door, and the man himself came out lazily with a set of tools in hand, going for his car, parked at his entrance, opening its hood, and leaning over it carelessly.   
Harry didn't know what possessed him just then; the thing is, he dressed his jacket, picked up the cross Hermione had given him, and left his house. He tried to be as silent as he could, coming near Snape with feather like steps.  
Snape's vampire senses were much awake though.  
***  
"Can't stay too long away from me, can you, brat?" Snape had not even moved from his position fixing the engine as he greeted and startled Harry.  
Said young man stopped where he was, forcing himself to regain his composure as fast as he could, gathering all the courage he could muster. "What did you to them?"  
Snape grunted something under his breath, before turning to face Harry. "Them?" He righted himself up and threw the screwdriver aside, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean those two nuisances I've had down below? They are," he said in a mocking tone "quite anxious to see you again, Harry."  
Harry was at him in an instant, grabbing him by the large shirt he was wearing. "You did turn them! Your business was with me, Snape, not with my friends."  
"Are you jealous, Harry?" Snape was unmoving, and his usual creepy smile was starting to form. "Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."  
Harry didn't back away this time. "Let them be free, Snape. I give myself to you, but let them go." He was trying to keep calm, his breath hitching, his pulse speeding up despite his efforts.   
Snape's arms sneaked towards Harry's back, enveloping the young man in a tentative embrace. "Tempting, brat." He inched closer, breathing on Harry's scent. "Very tempting,” he said as he brushed his lips against Harry's.   
Harry stilled, trying to resist him. Some part of him wanted to accept this man, even knowing what it was, but another part knew he had lives to save. As Snape seductively ghost kissed his face, Harry played submissive. "Please, Snape, leave them be."  
Harry felt Snape chuckle against his throat. When he faced Harry again, he seemed amused. "Believe me, Harry, that would be a very poor choice of words right now." And he silenced the young man with a searing kiss.  
At first Harry resisted but Snape soon managed to force himself into the youth's mouth, his own strained dark magic circling them, protectively and possessively. Harry's own magic reacted to it intensely, first yielding to the dark one, and then starting a kind of a dance with it, one enlacing in the other, as Harry started responding to Snape's demanding kiss.  
That was a moment of sharing something both couldn't yet understand. The young wizard showed power and strong will; the creature of the night, bloodlust and despair. And despite their so very unlikely natures, they did share a strange kind of bond.  
The moment was deep but short, though. Snape once again pushed the young wizard away, this time as if Harry carried the plague with him. His eyes were fully dark, his paleness reflecting the full moon, dangerous fangs cut his own skin as he forced a breath he truly needn't; Harry was surprised to see confusion and anger where there was only lust before, the vampire's face expressing uncanny turmoil.   
To Harry, somehow, Snape almost seemed human then.  
His eyes turned to Harry as if he wanted to crush the young man, but all he did then was retreat his fangs and go inside his house. Harry was tempted to follow him, but decided not to for the best, returning his own home.  
Lucky was Hermione to be still sleeping when her friend returned, though, or she would've fainted in shock at the look of scary yellow ophidian eyes...  
**  
He'd seen enough to suspect; even more, he'd seen too much beyond what he expected to see; and yet, as the white bearded man crossed the path back to where the exquisite bird awaited for him, he'd decided it was necessary to find more. When blue flames sparkled in the sky and he was seen no more, the stars foresaw things to change...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started writing this a while ago as part of a fest I've never finished, so decided to get back to it. It's inspired, as the name obviously states, in the 2011 Fright Night version. Mind that when I write vampire Sev, I have all the sexyness of Colin Farrell in mind! Please review!!


End file.
